


Mogar Didn't Ask For Fucking Chicken Noodle Soup

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sick so Jon decides to pay him a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar Didn't Ask For Fucking Chicken Noodle Soup

 Jon sighed, pulling up to Michael's apartment. He had heard he was sick and decided he could at least visit him. He climbed out with a grocery bag and knocked on his door.

Michael opened the door in nothing but his boxers, a large fuzzy blanket around his bare shoulders, and his glasses missing from his face. He was pale in the face except for his rudolf colored nose.

"You look terrible." Jon chuckled a bit, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Shut up. What the fuck do you want?" Michael blinked sleepy eyes.

"I came to see you." he shrugged pushing past the brunette and headed to the kitchen, taking out various vegitables and some chicken.

Michael shuffled into the kitchen and just stared at his friend.

"Got a big pot?" he asked.

The sickly man pointed to a cabinet, "Are you making me fucking chicken noodle soup?"

"Of course I am, go lay down and rest till i'm done." Jon began to fill the pot with water.

"I'm just gonna throw it up... I dont even like chicken noodle soup." Michael grumbled and went back to his couch shiver and wrap his blanket to his sweating body.He slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of the raven haired man's humming in the room over.

Once he woke Jon was sitting in front of his stomach, petting his head with one hand and holding a steaming bowl of homemade soup in the other. 

"What are you doing?" he groaned sitting up.

"Nothing.... s-sorry, here I made you soup." Jon lifted the spoon, broth dripped of a few curly noodles and celery as Michael glared at the yellow waterly liquid, "I don't like Chicken noodle soup." 

"Just try it?" he pleaded.

Michael broke, he couldn't handle his puppy eyes, "Fine." he reached for the spoon but growled when his hand was smacked. 

"You need every ounce of energy." 

"How the hell am I supposed to eat the damn soup then?" 

"I'll feed you." 

Michael flushed pink, "Hell no! I can feed myself!" 

"Just let me feed you damn it!" Jon yelled, letting a bit of his own rage out.

"Ugh, fine!" Michael yelled back, crossing his arms.

Jon lifted the spoon to Michael's pink lips and watched as he caustiously ate it spoon by spoon till the bowl was empty. 

"How was it?" He asked.

"Pretty fucking delicious." Michael mumbled softly back.

"I told you you'd like it." Jon smiled and pecked Michael's freckled cheek.

He flushed red and pulled his blanket tighter around him. "Is there any left over?" Michael mumbled agan. 

"Yeah, plenty." Jon smiled at him and went to get his sick boy some more.


End file.
